


Quintesson Takeover

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Brutal Murder, Invasion, M/M, Mpreg, Protectiveness, Quintesson - Freeform, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: Quintessons invade Cybertron, the Autobots forces fall with ease due to poor leadership, and you're a spy. You know how to survive this, keep your helm down and wait.Things don't really do planned when your favorite little Autobot goes missing.





	Quintesson Takeover

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in so much angst and haste that I now have another horrible fic for these two assholes.  
> Send help I'm drowning in this ship's angst.  
> Also not beat read, so if you do point anything out, PLEASE TELL ME!

Longarm paused, or well hesitated before another Quintesson slave master would fly over and electrocute him. It wouldn’t kill him, in fact, it barely hurt, like a tiny pinch in the engeron lines, but to the Autobots it hurt, it felt like Primus struck them down. Yet with his secret optic Longarm glanced around, seeing the smokestacks high above, Autobots wore down and working to the point of squeaking hydraulics. Yet he didn’t see an overly familiar blue frame, of course, this wasn’t Blurr’s best area of work, hauling scrap metal away, but he did see the speedster occasionally running back and forth. But for the past few cycles, he didn’t see the lovely blue paint job.

The Quintessons had them on a tight schedule, with barely any sleep or any engeron, this easily kept them in weak states and unable to fight back. By the time the sun set they were ordered back into the prison camp, into their cells, the collars would tighten and force them to the walls with powerful magnets. 

He stepped into his tiny cell, seeing the engeron ration on the floor, picking it up as he sat down, staring out as the cell doors closed. The night shift mechs were ushered in with painful electric prods, they would work all night, and in the morning his shift would work all day. He swallowed the ration, scratching at the floor, worry pricking at his spark. Where was Blurr?

He vented sliding down the magnetic wall, curling up in this false form and shuttering his optics before slipping into recharge.

 

_ The water splashed as Blurr dragged him in, he almost slipped at the surprise but found the warm water comforting. _

_ “Agent Blurr we shouldn’t be doing this.” He mumbled yet every piece of him wanted this. _

_ The much smaller Autobot didn’t even react, only reaching up to hold him in a hug, faceplates almost touching. “Not like HR is going to stop us.” He laughed, kissing Longarm, digits slipping into dips and seams. _

_ He couldn’t help but wrap his arms around the speedster, pulling the smaller frame closer. “We should make this last.” He knew that this was just a mask, something that would soon fall apart and Blurr would be left in dismay. A painful choice but he’s come too far to let anything fall apart. _

_ Blurr gasped under him, quivering and parting his legs. “I’m not expecting a merge but-” _

_ Longarm heard his engines rev. “We’ll go slow.” _

 

“Get up!”

Longarm jerked awake, turning towards the cell door seeing a Master Quintesson floating, one of the long green tentacles work a few controls before the cell doors opened. It floated there for a second before turning towards a mech and shoving them into the cell with Longarm. “One cycle, no longer.” It said before floating away.

The mech stood for a second before venting and kneeling down towards him, he recognized the blue paint and the subtle movements. Blurr inched closer towards him, shaking as his optics glanced around right before he crawled into Longarm’s lap.

“Agent Blurr?” He hesitated before giving in, wrapping his arms around the tiny bot and pulling him close. “Blurr?”

Blurr shook in his arms, itching to the point that nothing could be between them. “Just hold me for awhile.” His voice was broken, no longer fast instead it was slow and each word sounded like his vocaliser was shattering.

Longarm shut his mouth staring down at the little Autobot, his spark howled in silent rage, how dare those Quintessons to strike so much fear into Blurr. He calmed himself rubbing Blurr’s back trying his best to comfort. It took a few moments for Blurr to finally unwind, wrapping or trying to wrap his arms around Longarm in a ‘hug’. “Blurr?”

“Have they been working you hard?”

“Yes, I haven’t seen you for a while, I was scared.” 

That sent another tremor down Blurr’s spine. “They took me to a medic.”

“Are you sick?”

“No.”

“Did you break something.”

“No.”

“Blurr, what’s wrong?”

Blurr shifted his hips nuzzling as close as he could get to Longarm. “There’s been a mass decline in new sparks on Cybertron. The Autobots have been struggling to reproduce, and the Quintessons…” Blurr’s optics began to moisten and he stared up at Longarm. “They take sparks...from any bot they can find and… they make them slaves, put them into frames that aren’t theirs and give them slave codding and…” His vocalizer cut out as washer fluid began to drip down his faceplates.

“You’re carrying?” 

Blurr sat back, nodding slowly. “Twins, they want us to spark bond so that I can survive the carrying cycle, and… that I can make more.”

Shockwave did what he always did, hide his emotions and plan. Pulling Blurr into a comfortable hold, petting his antenna. His own spark was burning, no with fear but with hope and happiness, Deceptacon culture welcomed new sparks. There were more sparklings in New Kaon then the whole of Cybertron, even General Strika cherished the tiny ball of life, being that between her and Lugnut there had been three sparklings  _ (no doubt that once Lugnut returned there would be more on the way) _ . Excitement charged through his frame, he was going to be a sire! He knew it was simply biology that made Warframes so protective over their young, oddly funny seeing Strika lead an army and still be a supportive  _ sire _ .

Blurr sobbed into his chest plates. “I don’t, I can’t...Longarm, I can’t do this to-”

“Hush.” He cupped the small blue bot’s helm, staring into those blue optics. “You won’t, we won’t. Blurr you’ll get out of here with our sparklings, I promise you that.” Longarm leaned down and kissed the tiny agent that stole his spark, Blurr weakly smiled curling up against him before trying to relax.

“I trust you.” He mumbled, his digits roaming over Longarm’s sensitive seams.

“I know.” This wing was set up for Autobots, smaller cells, the magnetic walls were weaker, and barely any guards. If he wanted to he could tear through this whole building, but that was foolish and illogical. He had to make sure the guards were overwhelmed and unable to track Blurr, a distraction would work best.

“Longarm…” Blurr looked exhausted, the earlier panic finally settled. “What should we name them?”

He laughed. “I don’t know,” He couldn’t help but grin. “Just rest for now.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

The sound of the Quintesson floating with a ghostly whoosh of air dragged Shockwave out of his planning. He didn’t look down at Blurr as the tiny Autobot shifted out of recharge, his digits clung onto Blurr.

“You have failed to complete the task at hand.” It hissed, the long tendrils flicking with anger.

“Blurr I want you to stay here, no matter what you see or hear stay in this cell.” He whispered rubbing a small circle on Blurr’s back. Shockwave got ot his peds slowly, letting Blurr get to his own before backing away. He felt the tiny pull of the magnets, the shock collar pulling him to one side of the cell while Blurr was left alone.

“A failure, we’ll have to extract them earlier than planned.”

Blurr shivered curling in on himself protecting the sparks. “No Primus no.”

The Quintesson growled, its’ tentacles darting out Shockwave saw his chance, extending his arms out to grab the Guard's trendles jerking at the opposite direction pulling them off. The creature screamed as his other arm shot out slamming into the torso and then into the wall, killing it.

He glanced back at Blurr offering a weak smile before prying off the shock collar that he wore. “Stay here, I’ll come back.” Blurr stood here in pure shock only nodding slowly. Shockwave turned back stepping out of his cell unable to not grin, oh how he missed being a Decepticon.

“A slave is free!” One of them shouted rushing over, his servos launched out, wrapping around it and crushing it with ease. An alarm screamed throughout the whole wing, many of the Autobots got up and look out they’re cells. A shiver of satisfaction ran down his frame, any warframe enjoyed a good fight, and after being hidden for so long he craved it. Two more guards floated over, both holding what looked like guns, not like that mattered, the energy shots rang off his plates. A tiny smile curled up on his lip plates, oh he missed this. Charging one and ripping it in half the scream of pain and the tear of its’ flesh echoed in the halls. “Use the shells!” So that’s what they called them? Sparklings who were taken too early and put into unknown frames, nothing in they’re processors but slave coding. Disgusting. 

It was massive, almost the size of an average warframe, silver, a new frame, and the optics held no spark. His tanks turned, this is what they wanted to do to Blurr, they’re sparklings, all of Cybertron. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled, his arms stretching and curling around it before tightening and crushing, twisting the body in a sickening crunch and squeal of metal. It fell in two, a weak spark rolled out, half developed and barely shining. He picked it up, keeping an optic on the other two mindless drones. Closing it around his servo, holding it and crushing it, a tiny crack and a pop followed, quick and painless, but death was rarely clam. Shockwave looked up at the other two, knowing his own spark was breaking as such young ones, harvested like energon. Agreeing to make it quick for them, as quick as he could. 

The faint tickling of his collar only pissed him off more, throwing aside any hope of hiding any longer he activated his T-cog. Changing into what he really was, a warframe, a tank warframe. He blasted through one of they’re spark chambers, it hissed and howled in pain before collapsing into a pile on the ground. He then aimed at the shocked Quintessons, watching their bodies explode, or burn into black char.

His frame shifted again, towering over the Autobots, one long optic bore down on the last drone. His servo was massive compared to its’ helm, as he held it still, pushing it down into the floor. The creaking of the weak frame and finally the sparks flew as it was compressed into a solid puddle of what used to be a frame.

The cells doors opened at once, Autobots gawked at him, only a handful moved out of the cells, the few that were stuck on Earth. “Shockwave I presume?” Their leaders stepped forward folding his arms and meeting him with cold optics.

“Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Prowl, Bulkhead and Bumblebee.” He greeted them, giving a curt nod.

Bumblebee stared at him. “Wasp wasn’t the traitor.”

“The head of Autobot intel was.” Prowl finished.

Optimus frowned his battle mask snapping into place. “What do you want ‘Con?”

He laughed, once again turning into a tank and blowing open the wing’s doors. Another loud crash spread through the whole prison, they all looked out the barred windows seeing a Quintesson, one of the leaders was launched out of a building, a fusion blast burning it into black chunks. “The same goal as you do, freedom, and it seems that the Decepticons are more than willing to help.” He stepped over them, kneeling in front of his cell, peering in to see Blurr.

The tiny mech was pushed into a corner, terrified, shaking.

His spark bled, venting before sinking back down into that facade, resetting his vocalizer as he slowly approached Blurr. “Blurr?”

Blurr stopped for a second, peeking out of the little fort of his forearms, gasping and once again ducking down, shaking and pushing himself into the corner.

He stopped, his tanks turning, wires tightening and fuel pump thumping in his chest.

Blurr sucked in a vent cycle, his optics peeking out over his arms. “Show me.”

He stepped out of the cell, activating his T-cog once more, tripling his size, arms growing thicker and longer, peds turned increasing to the size of an Autobot. Standing to his true height, easily intimidating the Autobots. The gasps and screams echoed in the hall, many of them scrambled away, some stood frozen in fear. Forcing himself to ignore the terror from the others, they didn’t matter.

Blurr stood in the cell’s door, leaning against the wall, staring up at him, while one servo rested over his spark chamber. The blue mech flinched when Shockwave lowered himself, his massive servo reaching forward, offering nothing but protection.

“Please Blurr, I’m not leaving you here.”

He hesitated for a moment, looking down where the sparks were held. “We’re going to have a very long and difficult talk after this.” He sat on Shockwave’s servo, the long claws curling in protectively before he was lifted up.

“I understand.” Shockwave held him close to his spark, putting the tiny Autobot with his faceplate affectionately.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I'll add any more to this, it's a fun AU and all but goodness I have way too much to write and soo little time to write it. However, if anyone wants to use this AU go for it, I may add another part or two with other ships.


End file.
